containmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
|first = Pilot|last = TBA}} Season 1 of Containment is scheduled to air 19 April 2016 SpoilerTV:Containment, Reign & Beauty and the Beast - Premiere Dates Revealed (Retrieved: February 12, 2016) on the CW and will contain 13 episodes. Synopsis When a mysterious and deadly epidemic breaks out in Atlanta, a vast urban quarantine is quickly enforced, forcing those stuck on the inside to fight for their lives while local and federal officials race to find a cure. Trying to keep the peace on the streets is police officer Lex Carnahan, who has quickly risen through the ranks of the Atlanta PD. But Lex's job becomes even harder when he learns that his longtime girlfriend Jana Mayfield, and best friend and fellow officer Jake Riley are trapped within the cordoned area. Also quarantined in viral ground zero, is 17-year-old Teresa Keaton who is eight months pregnant and now separated from her boyfriend on the other side; Katie Frank, an elementary school teacher now placed on lockdown with her entire class, including her young son Quentin; and CDC researcher Dr. Victor Cannerts, the doctor who initially made the controversial call to quarantine the area and is now racing to find a cure for the virus. On the outside, Dr. Sabine Lommers is leading the government efforts to contain the outbreak and has asked for Lex's help in enforcing the cordon -- which grows increasingly difficult as the public trust deteriorates. And the public has reason to be wary, as journalist Leo Greene begins unraveling a conspiracy, finding that something doesn't add up in the official story being told. Torn apart from their loved ones, the survivors trapped within the cordon are fighting not only face fatal infection, but also isolation, fear and the disintegration of society around them. But as they begin to gain each other's trust, hope remains and on either side of the cordon, unlikely heroes will rise Cast & Characters Recurring & Guest * Adin Steckler as Mary * Gregory Alan Williams as Chief Besser * Elyse Levesque as Rita Sanders * Sandra Ellis Lafferty as Micheline * Leander Suleiman as Lena * Yohance Myles as Dennis * Nadine Lewington as Suzy * Karan Oberoi as Bobby Carver * Scott Parks as Pete Walden * Shawn Parsons as Sam * Demetrius Bridges as Xander Paulson * Charles Black as Bert * Donielle T. Hasley Jr. as Thomas Graham * Zachary Unger as Quentin Frank * Ronny Mathew as Sayid Nassir * Miles Doleac as Lee Scott Episodes * Episode Guide * Episode 1 - Pilot * Episode 2 - I To Die, You To Live * Episode 3 - Be Angry At the Sun * Episode 4 - With Silence and Tears * Episode 5 - Like A Sheep Among Wolves * Episode 6 - He Stilled The Rising Tumult * Episode 7 - Inferno * Episode 8 - There's a Crack in Everything * Episode 9 - A Kingdom Divided Amongst Itself * Episode 10 - A Time to Be Born * Episode 11 - Nothing Gold Can Stay * Episode 12 - Yes Is The Only Living Thing * Episode 13 - Path to Paradise Media Images Season1_promotional_001.jpg Season1_promotional_002.jpg Video Trailers Containment - First Look Containment - Season 1 - Hope Truth Trailer Teasers Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 1 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 2 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 3 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 4 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 5 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 6 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 7 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 8 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 9 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 10 Containment - Season 1 - Teaser 11 Behind the Scenes Containment - Season 1 - Behind the Scenes Cast Interviews Containment - Meet the Cast Containment - Season 1 - Cast Featurette Containment - Season 1 - Chris Wood Interview Containment - Season 1 - Trevor St John Interview Containment - Season 1 - Claudia Black Interview Containment - Season 1 - David Gyasi Interview Containment - Season 1 - Christina Moses Interview Containment - Season 1 - George Young Interview Containment - Season 1 - Kristen Gutoskie Interview Containment - Season 1 - Hanna Mangan Lawrence Interview Trivia * VOD service Stan has picked up the rights to stream Season 1 in Australia. Premiering April 20, a new episode will air each week. * UK Channel E4 has picked up the UK rights for Season 1 which will see it premiere sometime in 2016. References Category:Content